12 Sparklets All About
by starstreaker33
Summary: Starscream made a femme named Streetracer pregnant and he didn't know it until he saw his twins. He joins the autobots because he had a feeling in his spark about this femme. Will the two stay together or will Streetracer reject?( Streetracer is my own creation and her sister also. Hope you enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!)
1. Chapter 1

Streetracer couldn't recharge any longer So she sat up thinking about this entire pregnancy thing. Her twin sister Moongrater didn't even know how her sister ended up pregnant and knew her sister would spill when ready.

Streetracer felt her oil break and gasped in surprise. She decided to head to medbay. Once arrived Ratchet thought to him self _CRAP! She's due!_ He cleared medbay and shooed out a perplexed Bluestreak and had Streetracer sit on the birthing berth.

Ratchet called Wheeljack because he knew femme's had worse contractions the mechs who somehow sometimes ended up pregnant. Streetracer felt the sparklet kick inside her and she gripped Wheeljack's hand tightly. She used to like Sunstreaker be beautiful and a great fighter, but since she was carrying the sparklet ruined her beautiful frame.

"Primus sake! That idiot that made me this way is going to pay for it!" she said. Pain rippled through her like electricity. An hour passed and her port finally widened for the sparklet to be born. She felt so much pain that she couldn't stand it. She was so uncomfortable. Once the sparklet crowned she yelled curses worse then Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Wheeljack's hand started to dent.

Ratchet tried to calm her, but she was in to much pain to even listen. She felt the shoulders trying to come and screamed. Once the sparklets shoulders were through she let out a sigh. Ratchet look down at the little mech and nearly fell off of his stool.

This was not any regular sparklet what he held it was a seeker. Streetracer knew she wasn't done birthing so she let Wheeljack's hand go so he could replace it with a new one. Ratchet handed the newborn to Wheeljack and stood up and patted Streetracer's shoulder plate saying, "I'll let you rest for now, but tell me when you feel the next contraction." Streetracer nodded her head and bit her denta.

Two hours passed and she screamed. Ratchet came dashing in with Wheeljack trailing and both positioned themselves for the next sparklet to be born. Streetracer cussed in twin language after she felt the next sparklet crown. Then she felt its shoulders try to pass and she screamed, "FRAG BEYOND ALL FRAGS!" Wheeljack's hand started to dent. Streetracer growled because she was in more pain then before. After the shoulders passed she let out another sigh and was glad she was only having twins.

Back with the decepticons Starscream sat at his desk thinking about that femme he met a few months ago and wondered how she was. So he slipped off base and found the autobot base and slipped in unnoticed. He reached the medbay and saw the beautiful femme holding twins one like him and the other like herself.

He smiled as she laughed. He decided since he and his two brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker weren't getting the greatest treatment with the decepticons they should join the autobots. So he left.

"What? Are you nuts?" Skywarp protested. Starscream explained everything to his brothers about making that femme pregnant. Starscream covered his brothers mouths and whispered, "Now I am serious I didn't know she was pregnant until a few hours ago when I saw her holding twins. Now we will be leaving this horrid place and joining the autobots cause I have a feeling these aren't going to be the only sparklings she will have." his brothers finally nodded their heads and that night they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they slipped off of the decpticon base Starscream and his brothers take off.

Streetracer looked down at her sparklet and smiled. He was a silver and red seekerling and she named him Screamrunner and her other little sparklet who was royal blue and silver she named Silverstar. After a moment she got commed to Optimus office. She handed Ratchet her sparklets and went to see what was the problem.

Once she arrived she screamed. Right there in front of her was Starscream. Optimus motioned her to come a little closer and asked, "Streetracer in which you and your sister are the only femmes on earth that we know of..." he paused, "Starscream here tells me that you two had a spark merge several months ago and now as a result you two had twins. Am I correct?" Streetracer dreaded it but nodded her head, "Well then that concludes that you and Starscream are spark mates." he finished. Streetracer optics widened. Once said and done she and Starscream followed by his brothers left.

The two arrived to medbay and Bumblebee just stared as Streetracer growled. She picked up her sparklets and handed them to Starscream and said, "The one in your left is Screamrunner and the other in your right is Silverstar." Starscream looked at the two and smiled. He leaned in to kiss Streetracer on the cheek who in having no chose complied.

Then two headed to their now shared quarters with the twins and found Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Moongrater. The three stared and Streetracer turned and banged her head against the wall. Starscream passed the twins to Sunstreaker and he stopped Streetracer from banging her head.

After the first three months or so Silverstar and his brother Screamrunner were a hand full. They always ran off and hide. Every time they were found they were with Optimus or Bumblebee. They both would fight with each other or they would scream. Streetracer one day yelled at Starscream for drinking high-grade because she felt sick. So Starscream stopped.

One day she sat laid on the berth then shot up and grabbed the waste basket. Once she laid it on the floor then fainted. That was when Starscream got worried and called for Ratchet. Once Ratchet, Prowl, Optimus, and Jazz arrived they found Starscream holding his mate lovingly and saw that Ratchet and others had arrived, "No need to bring reinforcements." Starscream muttered. Ratchet walked over to the couple and Streetracer finally awoke shivering and it looked as if her beautiful royal blue color turned a little brighter. She felt weak and couldn't move. Ratchet pulled out a tool and scanned her.

"That's strange. Racer have you been able to drink any high-grade for the last month or so?" he asked. She shook her head so Ratchet lifted her up and she leaned against him weakly. Starscream followed worriedly. Ratchet laid her on the berth as he took out tools she recognized, "Ratchet I ain't pregnant." she said. Ratchet raised a wrench so she shut her mouth.

She grabbed Starscream's hand as Ratchet scanned her then he let out a sigh and finally declared, "Streetracer it looks like your having quadruplets this time." She slammed her head down and muttered, "Here we go again." Starscream laughed as she kept muttering curses.

A few months down the line Streetracer showed that she was pregnant and whenever she passed a mech she would hear a snicker. So she turn around and slap that mech across the head. So no one messed with her. Starscream watched as his sparklets developed. Silverstar and Screamrunner were excited to meet their new sibling.

One day Sunstreaker stopped by with his brother and congratulated the two. Streetracer was moody that night and she wanted the two to leave. Sunstreaker realized it so he backed off of Streetracer so she had room to take time to calm down.

Once Sunstreaker and Sideswipe left Streetracer went from a bad mood to a good mood. She snuggled against Starscream and kissed him multiple times and nipped his neck plate. Starscream was a little worried about the way his mate was acting, but eye just played along. Streetracer nipped him on his shoulder and Starscream kissed her forehead.

Then another knock came Starscream answered the door finding Ratchet, "Yes?" Starscream asked. Ratchet looked behind Starscream and whispered, "She needs to come to her check up." Starscream nodded and helped his mate up and the twins followed. Streetracer acted as if she were high and giggled like crazy. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both in medbay from their latest prank on Ironhide were confused on Streetracer's attitude. Ratchet took a ultra sound and listened.

After that Starscream had to take the twins home because his mate passed out in medbay. He laughed as Screamrunner and Silverstar were arguing over something.


	3. Chapter 3

MONTHS BACK

**The autobots won a great war against the decepticons and Streetracer and her sister along with the Twin Terrors were drinking so much high-grade that her sister and the other two passed out. Knowing that they won't wake up for hours Streetracer left. **

**Starscream was high as ever because he was trying to forget the wounds he was inflicted with by Megatron. He then crashed on the beach were Streetracer was just sitting. His left wing got sprained in the impact. Then he turned to meet the blue optics that he found attractive. Streetracer also found this seeker attractive and the two leaned against each other. **

**Streetracer nipped at Starscream's neck and Starscream yelped a little. So he nipped back and Streetracer's engines purred. He smiled as she moaned and opened her mouth. Starscream saw this and slipped his tongue in. Streetracer's engines roared with excitement and she lost it. She flew forward and pinned Starscream down and fought for dominance. Starscream was surprised by this and let her do as she pleased. **

**After a few minutes Streetracer let go and took Starscream's cable and connected it to her port. She felt free and she gave Starscream little love nips and he laughed. Streetracer was a virgin by far and loved the feeling of the seeker's cable pumping in and out of her port. she stroked Starscream's wings which were sensitive and giggled. The two took a little rest and were back at it. **

**Then Streetracer asked for some thing she would not of suggested if she weren't high. She asked for a spark merge. Starscream was a little surprised and didn't deny his lover's request. The two merged their sparks causing Streetracer to over load. The two rested a few minutes and were again as before back at it. Streetracer interlocked her lips with Starscream's and both rolled into the water. Starscream's cable was giving Streetracer more and more pleasure by the moment that she moaned like hell. Then Streetracer asked again for a spark merge and Starscream didn't deny his lover's request spark merged. **

**The two finally stopped and before Streetracer fell asleep she repaired the seeker's damage and fell asleep in front of a cave of large rocks. Before Starscream left he put his cable away and gently kissed Streetracer on the cheek.**

**When Streetracer woke up her head was pounding from the hangover. She tried to remember what happened the night before, but was having issues. So she got up and left for home to lay on her berth all day to get over the hangover not knowing her frame was going to be ruined in the matter of a few months.**

_Here's what happened to her. I noticed that on the first day i published this people started to read this and add it to their list of favorites. THANK YOU! Please comment and tell me what you all think of the story so far. Thank you again!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Streetracer was pissed. The more the sparklets grew the more she looked like she was fat. Starscream loved how she would swear once in a while. Streetracer thought to herself _Am i to clingy to Starscream? _She wanted to ask Starscream, but was afraid of what he might say. She remembered the first time they met on Cybertron before the war started.

He was a handsome mech and never told anyone that he wasn't a virgin. One day Streetracer came in and asked for a job there as a stripper. (Yeah) Well Starscream was manager there and looked her up and down and smiled and hired her as a bartender instead. She wasn't attracted to the seeker at first, but she worked there. The first night she worked there five mechs were all over her. All she could do was just let them slap her rear. After a few hours Starscream had enough and made the mechs leave. Thankful Streetracer gave Starscream a quick kiss and returned to work. Months later the war started. Streetracer was trained to be a swift warrior and Starscream worked for Megatron as second in command still thinking about that femme.

(Back to the present)

Streetracer sat sideways on the couch. She laid her head on Starscream's lap with his hand on her abdomen and gently rubbing were it was swollen. She laid her hand and his. he looked down into her optics and smiled. She snuggled a little closer to his stomach and kissed it making him laugh a little. She smiled and let him rub her abdomen.

Starscream loved how Streetracer would rant about random things and every time she did he would give her a kiss. A week later he was sitting on the couch with her in his lap and a knock came on the door. He got up and answered it finding his brothers. He rolled his optics and asked, " What are you two doing here? Can't you see that i am busy." The two looked at each other and grabbed their brother pulling him to Optimus Office with Streetracer left in her shared quarters confused.

Once they arrived the doors slid open revealing the master of doom Megatron (Prime). Starscream tried to run for it but was snagged by Megatron, "STARSCREAM HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OFF WITH YOUR BROTHERS LIKE THAT!?" his deep voice boomed. Optimus stood up from his desk and stepped in front of Megatron pulling starscream out of his clutch.

"Megatron stop. He did for the sake of his family and the sake of freedom." he said calmly. Megatron smirked and raised his helm high and prissy like and replied in a rude tone, "All I care about is getting my second in command back and winning this century long war so I can annihilate your pesky human friends. So Prime think hard about this. A war that raged for centuries turning in to a war of the life time."

Optimus turned and told Starscream to leave in this matter. Once Starscream left and returned to his shared quarters he found Streetracer fast asleep on the berth.

_Hey peeps I hope you like this chapter. Hoping for reviews on this story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Streetracer laid on the berth and thought hard about everything. One more day and she would have all four of her sparklets and she would have one hell of a day. Starscream on the other hand was just impervious since the day Megatron came to the base. He wondered what happened in prime's office. Everyone was excited for the sparklets to be born.

That night Streetracer laid next to Starscream who had his arm wrapped around her when she felt pain and fell off of the berth. Starscream woke up and looked down and saw his mate on the floor in pain and he jumped up helping her. She let out a yelp kinda close to a squeak but it was a yelp.

Starscream decided to get the twins up and comm Ratchet and Optimus in the process. One the twins were ready the four headed to Med Bay. Once the arrived Optimus was there with Prowl and Jazz to watch the little ones. Ratchet came out and helped lift Streetracer onto the berth.

Once the first two femmes were born Ratchet worked around just to keep himself near if the next two were going to be born. Starscream smiled down at his daughters. One was pure silver and her sister was a deep sea blue. Streetracer fell into recharge so she was ready for the next two. After almost an entire 6 hours Streetracer woke up in pain that rippled through her body. Starscream took her servo and held her tightly. Ratchet came speeding in to get the next two delivered. Once the two mechs were born everyone came in quietly to welcome the new born.

Streetracer fell asleep immediately after she had the two mechs. Optimus smiled as he remember how he and his mate had his daughter Lesme and his son Hotrod. Everyone but one was happy for the birth of the sparklets and that bot that wasn't happy was Streetracer's sister.

_Sorry this is a short chapter hoped you like it though and yes i brought up one of the characters from one of my stories in case you were confused on who Lesme was. Review please so till next chapter. Also i promise i will bring a battle with the cons soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days Streetracer was strong enough to return home. But it wasn't until Megatron let up to his promise. Two nights after Streetracer returned home Megatron kidnapped her in the deep night without notice. The next day Starscream woke up and screeched when he found Streetracer was missing.

On the Nemesis Megatron raped Streetracer.

"Megatron why?!" she whimpered. She was tied with chains and was unable to move. Streetracer was strong but she was starting to weaken. Megatron laughed evilly and replied, "Because your body is perfect and Starscream will come and find you and as soon as he does he will be mine." Streetracer gasped in fear and pain.

Once Megatron was done Knockout came in with an evil look on his face, "So you the great and mighty Streetracer. Not so mighty now are ya?"Streetracer shook then went limp. Knockout smiled.

Back at the autobot base Starscream went flying through the Arc in search of Optimus. Once he arrived Optimus looked at him like he was insane. "Sir Streetracer has went missing and I can't find her any where!" he said breathlessly. Optimus looked up at the seeker and sighed and let out an alert.

Back on the Nemesis Streetracer sat in a corner with her arms chained above her head. She was beaten, tortured, raped every part of her was violated. The only thing that kept her strong was the fact she had hope even, she was for sure she was sparked by now and soon she would know whose because she had a feeling in her spark that everyone on the Arc was looking for. Most probably knew she was on the Nemesis. Knockout came in probably to rape her, she cringed until she felt his gentle touch. She looked into his optics and could see that he was worried about her. He touched her womb and said in a gentle tone, "Your sparked my dear with twins." she looked at him and shook because of a chill.

Starscream paced back and forth scared for his mates life, but luckily he could still feel their bond with each other. He sent love pulses to her and was receiving some back. If only he could sneak on the Nemesis he could get his mate back unnoticed.

(Months Later)

Streetracer was in agony, she couldn't move at all. She was being forced to spark four sparklets in a cell. The worse place you can berth sparklets.

Knockout walked in and held her servo tightly. He had been with her ever since she arrived on the Nemesis. He was finally going to take her away from this place so she could have her sparklets. Luckily Megatron was on a mission and he could slip her off with ease.

Upon reaching the Autobot base Streetracer whimpered in pain as she felt the first sparklets crown. Ironhide noticed she was in terrible pain and he led Knockout to Med Bay. Starscream was in Med Bay because of stress of his mate in Megatron's grasp until Knockout and Ironhide burst through the doors with a femme that he recognized as Streetracer. Knockout placed the femme on the berth and took a hold of her servo as she cried out in pain from the sparklet trying to get through her port.

"Ratchet please you need to help my dear creation!" Knockout begged. Ratchet optics went wide when he heard creation.

"Creator it hurts!" Streetracer whimpered. Knockout stroked his daughters cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I know your carrier Soundwave said the same thing except he said my name." he chuckled. Ratchet who had himself placed in between Streetracer legs shook his head in a WHAT way.

"Wait so your her creator and Soundwave is her carrier!?" Ironhide said in disbelief. Knockout nodded and smiled when he saw his mate in the door way.

"Oh Knockout how is she?" he asked in worry. Knockout moved his head to the side and smiled when a little femme Seekerling was given to Starscream. She was royal blue and gray with red Decepticon eyes because she looked half Megatron and half Streetracer. Streetracer looked down at the little femme as Starscream named her Streettronis.

After a moment she screeched in pain as her port felt like it was on fire. She looked at Starscream and took hold of his servo as he held it out for comfort. She leaned forward in pain pushing the second sparklet, Knockout held her servo tightly as she squeezed tightly trying to get rid of some of the pain. After a few minutes a little mech racer was born, he looked exactly like Megatron which what would you expect since Megatron made her sparked.

Knockout looked down at the mechlet and shook in the midst of fear and horror. Starscream took the little mech and named him Silverstar. Streetracer had to stop because she felt like she was about to explode from the pain. Knockout patted her abdomen and said through a bond that was only meant for Creator and Creation.

:I know you still in pain, but Ratchet wants you to rest because look weak my little Creation: Streetracer looked at her creator with a smile and she looked up to her carrier and fell into recharge.

Everyone heard about Knockout and Soundwave being Streetracer and her sisters creators, but they didn't really believe it.

Streetracer felt pain erupt through her entire frame and she opened her optics to meet her Creators gaze. Knockout took his Creation's servo and looked to Ratchet who knew she was ready for the next sparklet.

Streetracer pushed as hard as she could and cried in pain and had energon tears streaming down her face plates. She looked at Starscream who was worried for his mate, he connected to her through their bond sending love and faith.

Once she pushed the last time a little femme racer was born, she had beautiful Autobot optics and she looked like Streetracer and Starscream. The little sparklet looked up at Ratchet and cooed causing Ratchet to smile. She soon gained the name Sparkstealer because she was going to steal the hearts of many mechs.

Streetracer cried out in agony and clenched tightly to Knockout and Starscream's servo.

"Looks like the last one is having trouble getting to the birth canal, I'm going to do some surgery so everyone out. Wheeljack I need you help." Ratchet ordered. Everyone left the room and it seemed to take hours for the little sparklet to be born.

It was a mech who was quiet when he was born. His optics were a flashing silver and his frame seemed to burst to life with flames that looked like Optimus flames. Ratchet scratched the back of his helm and wondered how this was possible. The little mechlet was named Soundstar mixing Starscream and Soundwaves names together.


End file.
